Beware!
by akiya kazuki
Summary: Sehun sudah memperingatkannya, namun Minseok tidak mau percaya / Luhan? berbahaya? Luhan yang itu? Luhan yang baik, cantik, dan ramah itu berbahaya? Oh sehun si rasis albino itu pasti bercanda / Minseok harusnya mendengarkan apa kata Oh Sehun / yaoi / M / Rape / oneshoot / RnR?


Rating: M

Pairing: Lumin

Warning: PWP, strange!Luhan, weak!Xiumin, typo, kepanjangan (?) dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya, ide pasaran.

* * *

"Hati-hati dengannya, hyung,"

Minseok mendengus mendengar peringatan dari adik tingkatnya itu. Matanya masih betah memelototi laptop di hadapannya.

"Hyung! Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

Jari putih menjurus pucat milik sang adik tingkat kini mencubit pipi gembulnya. Minseok mendesis kesal.

"Berhenti membual Oh Sehun!" geram pemuda bermata kucing itu. Tangannya menepis jari-jari yang membuat pipinya memerah perih.

Oh Sehun, sang adik kelas, sedikit –hanya sedikit –mengerenyit. Pemuda tinggi berwajah sedatar trotoar daerah Gangnam itu sedikit kesal dengan respon sang hyung. Dia hanya ingin memperingatkan hyung imutnya itu.

"Aku serius, Hyung!" Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya, "Dia itu berbahaya! Xi Luhan itu berbahaya!"

"Apanya yang berbahaya?" tanya Minseok heran, "Dia baik, ramah, dan tidak pernah berulah –tidak sepertimu,"

Xi Luhan, mahasiswa asal China yang merupakan teman sekelompoknya untuk tugas mata kuliah Sejarah Dunia. Kapten tim sepak bola kampus yang terkenal ramah dan rendah hati. _Good-looking_, pintar, dan berkepribadian baik, Minseok harus mengakui kalau Luhan mendekati sempurna. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan dari Luhan?

"Dia misterius, hyung," ujar Sehun. Minseok lagi-lagi mendengus, Luhan misterius? Sehun harusnya bercermin.

"Bukannya kau yang menyandang gelar _The Most Mysterious Guy_ di kampus?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tumben sekali si pangeran es ini berekspresi.

"Aku tidak misterius, hyung," tepis Sehun, "Aku hanya punya banyak rahasia,"

Minseok memutar matanya komikal.

Sehun menggeram kesal dan memaksa Minseok menatapnya.

"Aku dan si China itu sama-sama punya banyak rahasia, aku akui itu. Tapi rahasiaku tidak berbahaya,"

"Kau mulai rasis, Oh Sehun. Lagipula, darimana kau tahu kalau Luhan punya rahasia berbahaya?"

Sehun diam, tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan jawaban seperti apa.

"Anggap saja aku punya firasat kuat, hyung,"

Minseok terkekeh pelan. Tangan mungilnya mengusak rambut pemuda yang entah sejak kapan menjadi dekat dengannya itu. Mahasiswa jurusan Sejarah itu kemudian mematikan laptopnya dan beranjak pergi dari koridor yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu.

"Sudahlah, jangan parno seperti itu. Lagipula yang nanti datang ke rumah Luhan bukan cuma aku, ada dua anggota lain, oke,"

Dan Minseok melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Tanpa Minseok sadari, Sehun menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan khawatir.

'Kau belum tahu siapa Xi Luhan, hyung.'

.

.

.

"Minseok-ssi!"

Minseok tersenyum manis dan membahas lambaian tangan pemuda cantik dihadapannya. Luhan berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Kajja," ajak Luhan ramah, "Yixing dan Jongdae sudah menunggu di tempat parkir,"

Minseok mengangguk , lalu menoleh pada pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sehun-ah,"

Sehun mengangguk kecil, tapi matanya menatap Luhan tak suka. Luhan tersenyum ramah pada Sehun –yang terlihat sangat _fake_ di mata sang pemuda tinggi.

"Kajja," Minseok berjalan mendahului Luhan.

Ketika Minseok sudah sedikit menjauh, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menoleh.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, jangan macam-macam pada hyungku," desis Sehun dengan mata yang menatap Luhan tajam, "Aku mengawasimu,"

Luhan tersenyum miring. Dengan sekali hentak, cengkeraman tangan Sehun terlepas,

"Lakukan saja,"

Kapten sepak bola itu melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kemudian Luhan menoleh,

"Kalau kau bisa," bisiknya sambil menyeringai.

Sehun menggeram kesal.

.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah mengarah ke angka sebelas. Suara gelak tawa yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan tempat Minseok dkk mengerjakan tugas pun kini hening. Mungkin karena si _moodmaker_, Kim Jongdae, sudah pulang bersama Yixing sejak satu jam lalu. Jongdae dan Yixing tinggal bersama keluarganya masing-masing sehingga tidak bisa pulang terlalu malam. Sementara Minseok, berhubung dia tinggal sendiri, jadi sedikit bebas untuk pengaturan jam malam.

"Berapa bahasan lagi?"

Minseok tersentak kaget mendengar suara Luhan yang terasa begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Sedari tadi rupanya Minseok terlalu fokus pada buku Sejarah Asia Tengah dihadapannya.

Ketika pemuda manis itu menoleh, bibirnya hampir saja menyentuh pipi sang pemilik apartemen. Matanya melebar kaget. Minseok sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, berpikir kalau Luhan hanya ingin melihat buku yang dia baca.

"Tinggal menarik benang merah ini dan ini," jari Minseok menunjuk beberapa gambar di buku. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Tangan Luhan menarik laptop di hadapan Minseok dan mulai mengetikkan pemikirannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan memberikan laptop itu kembali ke tangan Minseok. Mata besar mulai menelusuri deretan huruf yang telah diketik partnernya.

"Kurasa ini cukup," Minseok berkata riang, "Tugas kita selesai sekarang,"

Minseok tersenyum manis pada Luhan, yang dibalas senyuman tak kalah manis. Mata besarnya melirik jam besar yang terpasang di dinding, sebelum kemudian menyambar ponselnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, sebelum terlalu malam," ujarnya sambil mengetik entah apa di ponselnya.

"Tidakkah lebih baik kalau kau menginap di sini saja?" Luhan menatap Minseok khawatir, "Kau tidak membawa kendaraan,"

"Tidak perlu," pemuda berpipi bakpau itu menatap Luhan, "Aku bisa meminta Sehun menjemputku di halte depan,"

Untuk sesaat, Minseok merasa ada kilatan ganjil di mata Luhan, namun benar-benar hanya sesaat. Mahasiswa jurusan sejarah itu berpikir dia hanya salah lihat.

Minseok terlalu fokus pada ponselnya tanpa menyadari tatapan Luhan yang mulai menajam.

"Yeoboseo, Hun-ah, hyung sudah selesai, bisakah kau jemput hyung?"

"_Ne, aku harus jemput dimana?"_

"Di halte depan apar–"

Luhan merebut ponsel itu dan mendekatkan benda kecil itu ke bibir tipisnya.

"Tak perlu. Minseok akan menginap di sini," Luhan berkata dengan intonasi datar. Minseok sedikit merinding dengan perubahan Luhan yang tiba-tiba.

"_Ya, sialan, berikan lagi ponsel ini pada Min–" _Klik. Luhan memutus pembicaraan tersebut sepihan dan melempar ponsel berwarna putih itu entah kemana. Minseok memekik dengan perlakuan Luhan pada ponselnya.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Minseok. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan setengah kesal setengah heran. Tidak mendapat jawaban, pemuda yang lebih kecil itu beralih membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

Luhan menatap datar Minseok. Kapten sepak bola itu masih menatap Minseok datar ketika objek tatapannya berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Meskipun tatapannya datar, kakinya dengan cepat mengikuti pemuda yang lebih pendek.

Krieet~ BRAK!

Baru setengah terbuka, pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan keras.

Minseok membeku, masih terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Matanya melotot menatap pintu yang kini tertutup.

Klek. Luhan mengunci pintu apartemennya sendiri dan melempar kuncinya entah kemana –nasib yang sama dengan ponsel Minseok.

Luhan memenjara tubuh mungil Minseok dengan tangannya. Kedua tangan Luhan menumpu pada pintu, bibirnya didekatkan pada telinga pemuda di depannya.

"Harusnya kau mendengarkan adik kesayanganmu itu sejak awal, Minseokkie," Luhan berbisik lirih di telinga Minseok, kemudian menjilatnya, "Maka kau tidak akan terjebak bersamaku,"

.

.

.

Tubuh Luhan yang lebih besar mendorong tubuh kecil dihadapannya hingga terhimpit ke pintu. Tangannya perlahan merengkuh pinggang ramping minseok. Jemari Luhan menyapa kancing kemeja yang digunakan Minseok, membukanya dengan cepat.

Minseok tersentak. Tubuh mungilnya kini mulai memberontak. Tangannya berusaha mengenyahkan kedua tangan Luhan yang mulai menginvasi tubuh atasnya.

"Kembalikan akal sehatmu Xi Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Minseok marah. Tangannya semakin gencar menepis tangan Luhan dari tubuhnya.

Luhan menggeram tak sabar. Dengan sekali sentak, kedua tangan Minseok sudah berada di atas kepalanya, dengan satu tangan Luhan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah terlambat untuk melawan. Harusnya kau ikut pulang saja dengan yang lainnya tadi," desis Luhan sensual, "Atau sebenarnya kau memang ingin memberikan dirimu padaku, hemm?"

Minseok menjerit kecil ketika Luhan memberikan _kissmark_ di perpotongan lehernya. Rasanya begitu menyengat.

"Tidak, kau gila –ngh~" Minseok merutuki bibirnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Minseok mulai merasa takut. perkataan Sehun mengiang-ngiang di telinganya. Pemuda mungil itu menyesal tidak mendengarkan adik tingkatnya itu.

Mulutnya mati-matian menahan desahannya agar tak keluar ketika tangan dingin Luhan menyapa pucuk di dadanya. Memberikan sengatan ke sekujur tubuhnya.

'Tidak! Ini tidak boleh!' batin Minseok khawatir. Otaknya berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar dari situasi berbahaya ini. Dia tidak mau berakhir sebagai 'teman tidur' Luhan malam ini.

Matanya menatap liar sekitarnya, berusaha mencari benda kecil yang dilempar Luhan tadi. Benda itu tergeletak sedikit jauh dari tempatnya.

Minseok menumpu pada pintu, kemudian mendorong dirinya sekuat tenaga, membuat dia dan Luhan terjengkang ke belakang. dia berusaha berlari ke arah sofa secepat yang dia bisa, berusaha meraih kunci yang tergeletak di sana.

Grep! Kunci sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Namun tubuh Minseok terdorong hingga terbaring menelungkup di atas sofa.

Minseok memekik ketika tubuhnya dibalik paksa oleh Luhan. Siapa sangka Luhan punya kekuatan sebesar itu?

"Berhenti! Luhan!" Minseok masih terus meronta. Tangannya tak henti-henti mendorong tubuh Luhan agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Minseok benar-benar takut melihat seringai Luhan. Harus diakui, Seringai kejam itu membuat Luhan terlihat _hot,_ tetapi juga begitu menakutkan.

"YA! XI LUHAN!" Minseok membulatkan matanya ketika tangannya kembali terperangkap cengkeraman Luhan di atas kepalanya. Minseok dapat melihat tatapan mata Luhan yang tajam dan terasa gelap.

"Akan lebih mudah kalau kau berhenti melawan," desis Luhan. Lama-lama kesabarannya habis juga. Bila Minseok terus meronta, maka jangan salahkan dia bila berlaku kasar.

Minseok menatap Luhan ketakutan, "Dimana Xi Luhan yang baik dan ramah tadi? Luhan yang sopan?" Seru Minseok sedikit takut.

Seringai Luhan semakin lebar,

"Luhan yang itu sedang tidak ada,"

Bibir Luhan menyapa cuping telinga Minseok, menjilatnya sensual. Bibir tipis itu bergerak pelan dari telinga Minseok melewati pipinya, hingga tepat beberapa mili di atas bibir menggoda Minseok.

"Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Xi Luhan yang menginginkan Kim Minseok,"

Bibir itu memagut bibir Minseok perlahan, menggoda, sensual. Dihisapnya bibir pink itu, membuat Minseok mati-matian menahan pekikannya. Mata Minseok terpejam, tak mampu menahan tatapan intens dari iris sewarna lelehan karamel milik Luhan. Iris yang hampir saja menarik kesadarannya menjauh. Luhan memaksa bibir pink Minseok membuka, membuatnya leluasa menikmati setiap rasa yang ada dalam mulut pemuda yang membuatnya gila itu.

Selagi bibirnya masih menikmati bibir lawannya, tangan Luhan yang bebas perlahan turun dan membuka kancing kemejanya yang masih tersisa. Dalam hitungan detik, semua kancing kemeja Minseok sudah terbuka, menampakkan tubuh putih dan puting mungilnya yang kini sedikit mengeras. Sebegitu hebat kah ciuman Luhan?

Jemari dingin itu menyapa puting kecoklatan Minseok. Menjepitnya dan membelainya pelan, membuat Minseok kembali diterpa sengatan aneh di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Nnnnh~" Minseok sedikit memberontak ketika dadanya mulai merasa sesak. Luhan melepaskan pagutannya dan beralih ke leher putih itu.

"Haaanh~ Luuhaanh~" Minseok sekuat tenaga mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kewarasannya yang hancur berkeping-keping akibat pagutan Luhan tadi.

"Hnntikhaaan~" mohon Minseok susah payah.

Luhan tidak mendengarkannya. Tentu saja, pemuda bermata coklat itu terlalu sibuk menikmati leher putih yang kini mulai dihiasi _kissmark_ itu.

Luhan terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mendengarkan permohonan lemah Minseok.

Sraaak! Tampaknya kesabaran rusa China ini sudah habis. Bahkan untuk membuka kemeja pemuda manis di bawahnya baik-baik saja terlalu memakan waktu menurutnya. Luhan merobek kemeja Minseok kasar.

Luhan menarik kain kemeja Minseok yang sudah tak berbentuk tersebut. Robekan kain itu digunakannya untuk mengikat kedua tangan Minseok. Dikalungkannya tangan yang telah terikat itu ke lehernya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah, hemm?" tawar Luhan ,"Sofa terlalu, ah..." – _lick._

Luhan menjilat telinga Minseok sebelum berbisik ditelinganya,

"_Mainstream~,"_

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Minseok, Luhan menarik dan membopong tubuh mungil itu ke meja panjang tempat mereka tadi mengerjakan tugas.

Duk! Dengan sedikit kasar, Luhan membaringkan Minseok di meja keras tersebut.

Minseok sedikit meringis merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan alas keras. Ringisan itu sedikit mengeras ketika Luhan menarik kedua tangannya kasar dan mengikatnya masing-masing dengan sobekan kemejanya sendiri.

Ujung satunya mengikat pergelangan tangan Minseok, sementara ujung lainnya diikat kuat pada kaki meja.

"Hentikan Luhan! Hentikan sekarang!" Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon.

Luhan menatap iba padanya. Minseok benar-benar ingin memukul wajah penuh dosa dan dusta itu dengan tangannya.

"Maaf Seokkie, tapi kau sendiri yang memulainya. Ini semua salahmu sendiri," tutur Luhan dengan senyum ibanya.

Minseok mengerenyit. Dia? Salah? Apa salahnya?

"Salah? Apa Salahku?" tanya Minseok tak mengerti.

Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah polos, "Kau tidak tahu, Seokkie?"

Minseok menggeleng takut. Luhan sangat menakutkan.

"Dengar, kalau aku melakukan kesalahan tanpa kutahu, aku minta maaf, Luhan," Minseok berucap frustasi, "Maafkan aku, dan hentikan semua kegilaan ini,"

Secepat datangnya, secepat itu pula wajah polos Luhan menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menatap Minseok tajam. Wajahnya menunduk, mengurangi jarak dengan wajah pemuda di bawahnya.

"Sayangnya tidak semudah itu Minseok-ah. Kau tahu, aku orang yang sangat possesif pada sesuatu milikku. Dan kau sudah mencuri salah satu milikku yang berharga," Luhan mendesis rendah, Luhan marah, "Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

Minseok tercekat, tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Luhan yang terlihat marah sangat menakutkan untuknya.

"Ta –tapi, aku tidak pernah mencuri apapun darimu," Cicit Minseok. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, kau sudah mencuri sesuatu dan belum mengembalikannya hingga saat ini," gumam Luhan.

"Kau sudah mencuri perhatianku, hatiku,"

Luhan mengendus wajah Minseok, merekam aroma itu dalam ingatannya.

"Sebagai gantinya, maka kau harus jadi milikku."

Luhan menarik celana yang digunakan Minseok hingga terlepas. Kini tubuh mungil itu telanjang sempurna. Luhan bangkit dan menarik kaos yang digunakannya hingga terbuka, menampakkan tubuh atas yang terbentuk.

Minseok memekik. Disilangkannya kakinya, mencoba menutupi benda berharganya dari tatapan Luhan.

Luhan menyeringai, sebelum mencenkeram kedua kaki Minseok dan membukanya lebar. Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di selangkangan Minseok, mencecap setiap incinya.

"Nn –naaah~!"Minseok menjerit seketika.

Sensasi ini merupakan pertama kalinya dia rasakan. Rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Refleks, Minseok merapatkan kakinya hingga menjepit kepala Luhan. Namun tangan kuat Luhan kembali memaksa kakinya mengangkang lebar, memberikan ruang agar sang dominan leluasa menikmati hidangannya.

"Aaaghn!"

Kecup, jilat, hisap. Luhan melakukannya beberapa kali, hingga benda milik Minseok tersebut menegang dan berdenyut berbahaya. Tak berapa lama, Minseok mengeluarkan cairannya, yang langsung ditampung mulut Luhan yang sedari tadi memanjanya. Tanpa ekspresi berarti, Luhan menelannya.

Luhan merangkak di atas tubuh Minseok. Tangannya membuka zipper celana jeansnya sendiri, kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya. Minseok sontak menutup mata melihan benda milik Luhan berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tutup atau alihkan matamu dariku, maka mulutmu yang harus memanja milikku seperti yang kulakukan tadi," ucap Luhan dingin. Minseok langsung membuka matanya.

Wajah Minseok memerah melihat Luhan mengocok benda miliknya sendiri. Benda itu –jauh– lebih besar dari milik Minseok. Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Luhan. Dia tidak akan sanggup bertahan bila harus melihat yang Luhan lakukan.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan mengeluarkan hasratnya dan membiarkannya menyembur mengenai wajah, leher, dan dada Minseok. Luhan menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya.

Minseok menatap Luhan sayu, tatapan yang sarat akan permohonan. Namun sepertinya rusa itu salah menafsirkan.

Di mata Luhan, tatapan Minseok itu memang seperti tatapan memohon, namun untuk sesuatu yang lain.

Permohonan untuk disentuh.

Luhan mengulum tiga jarinya sendiri. Kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lengket Minseok. Tiga jarinya yang telah basah itu menelusuri tubuh putih itu dan berhenti di bokong Minseok.

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan menusukkan ketiga jarinya ke _hole_ Minseok.

"ARG –Mpph!" teriakan Minseok terhalang mulut Luhan yang kini kembali mengeksplorasi tubuhnya.

Tiga jari itu menginvasi bagian bawahnya. Rasanya perih bukan main. Air mata sudah menggenang di ujung mata Minseok.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan menarik jari-jarinya keluar dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Ngh –ngaaaah!" Minseok bisa merasakan kejantanan Luhan menerobos lubangnya.

Minseok mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas menahan sakit. Bahkan lehernya yang sedang digigit Luhan keras –pelampiasan sensasi memabukkan yang mendera sang rusa– tak terasa sakit, karena rasa sakit yang merajainya sekarang berasal dari bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Minseok mencoba bergerak, namun hanya membuat tangan dan kakinya sakit –ingat, Minseok masih terikat.

"SU –Naaah~ sudah Luhannh~!" mohon Minseok. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram kain yang mengikat tangannya kencang. Menyalurkan semua rasa nikmat aneh yang perlahan menggantikan rasa sakitnya.

"A –aaanghh!"

Bukannya menghentikan pekerjaannya, Luhan malah semakin keras meng_in-out_kan miliknya. Tubuh Minseok ikut bergerak maju mundur akibat sodokan kasar Luhan.

"A –aaahn, Hentii –HYAAAH!" Minseok kembali mengeluarkan cairannya hingga mengotori perut mereka berdua.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, Minseok mengeluarkan cairannya hingga kini meja itu dipenuhi cairan putih miliknya. Milik Luhan sendiri masih keras dan tegang, rusa China itu bahkan belum mengeluarkan cairan miliknya sama sekali.

Entah sudah berapa kali Minseok memohon untuk berhenti, namun Luhan tak mendengarnya, bahkan tak sedikitpun Luhan memperlambat ritme permainannya.

Akhirnya, Minseok merasakan penis Luhan yang berkedut di lubangnya. Tak berapa lama, Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Minseok. Rasa hangatnya terasa hingga ke perut.

Perlahan, Luhan menarik dirinya dari tubuh Minseok dan membuka semua ikatan di tangan Minseok.

Setelahnya, Luhan mengaitkan tangan Minseok ke lehernya sementara tangannya menelusup ke belakang leher dan lutut Minseok, mengangkatnya ala pengantin.

Luhan membawa Minseok ke kamarnya dan meletakkan tubuh lelah itu di tempat tidurnya lembut. Luhan sendiri langsung membaringkan diri di samping Minseok dan memeluknya erat.

Minseok sudah hampir tertidur ketika Luhan berbisik di telinganya,

"Aku lupa bilang padamu, aku memasang cctv di tempat kita bercinta tadi," Luhan menyeringai, "Aku akan punya videonya,"

Minseok membulatkan matanya dan menatap Luhan tak percaya. Luhan terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Minseok yang merah –entah karena marah atau malu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan menyebarkannya. Tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Apa?" tanya Minseok takut-takut.

"Kau harus setuju untuk jadi milikku," jawab Luhan tenang, "Kau harus terima apapun yang ingin kulakukan padamu, _otthe_?"

Tak ada pilihan, Minseok mengangguk pasrah. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus," ujarnya dengan tangan mengacak rambut Minseok yang berantakan. Lidahnya kembali menjilati telinga Minseok.

"Sekarang, aku menginginkanmu lagi," bisik Luhan seduktif.

Minseok menatap Luhan horor. Yang tadi tidak cukup?

"Ta –tapi, ta–" Luhan menyentuh bibir Minseok dan memberikannya tatapan tajam. Minseok langsung mengkeret takut. Terpaksa, Minseok mengangguk pelan.

Tubuh Luhan sudah kembali berada di atas tubuh kecil Minseok. Perlahan, tangan Minseok meraih leher Luhan dan merangkulnya.

"Nnnaaaaah!"

Dan dimulailah _hot time_ mereka.

...

Di lain tempat.

Sehun menatap geram layar ponselnya. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tak beres –benar-benar tak beres.

Mata kecilnya menatap laporan sms terkirim di layar ponselnya.

-_hyung, kau kenapa?- _dikirim 12 kali

-_hyung, jawab aku!- _dikirim 8 kali

-_hyung, kumohon!- _dikirim 6 kali

-_Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi aku!- _dikirim 6 kali

-_Aku akan menyusulmu! Dimana rumah si rusa itu?-_ dikirim 3 kali

-_Kim Minseok!-_ dikirim sekali

Dilihatnya laporan panggilan keluar.

_Seokkie-hyung_ 26 kali panggilan keluar.

Andai Sehun tahu alamat rumah si rusa China itu, sudah pasti pemuda albino ini akan segera menyusul hyung kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Entah dapet wangsit darimana tiba-tiba dapet ide bikin ini..

Tadinya galau, ini mau dibikin Lumin atau Krisho yaa, tapi berhubung baru liat-liat fanart Lumin, jadilah dapet feelnya buat Lumin, hehe...

.

Buat yang nunggu _The Wolf's Bride, _sabar yaa.. bentar lagi rampung ^^

.

author bingung, bikin sequelnya apa ngga ya?

.

Thanks to:

**kriswu393, yongin, Jung Eunhee, DKS, Prince Changsa, BabyBuby, Al, Widha99189327, , NS Yoonji, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, baekhyunniewife, im KyungJong, ArraHyeri2 , matokinite76, Sen no Fuyu, ia, flowerdyo, ChangChang, Vikyuu, kim jaerin, fanatic, naideel, miszshanty05, kotakpensil, JI99, army1004, Sehunnhan, Natsuko Kazumi, BangMinKi, Kim MyungYeol, Cutie Shortie Soo, egggyeolk, Guest**

**.**

Buat BabyBuby dan yang lainnya yang udah review di chap 1 yang kehapus, neomu neomu mianhae, ne.. author hilaf (alias lupa).. maaf banget!

Buat egggyeolk, temen author ga ada yang jago gambar, ada pun, dia jijik sama yaoi (maklum, namja). Kalau ada yang mau bikin fanartnya atau udah nemu fanartnya, kasih tau author yaaa! (pengen liat juga soalnya, hehe)

.

.

Review?


End file.
